


A for Effort

by roundandtalented



Series: i have a problem and that problem is domestic erisol [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Finals suck, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs a distraction. You will <i>be</i> that distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A for Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone did well on their semester finals these last two weeks! <3

The noise his pen makes on the paper is infuriating. It was fine for the first two hours but no, it’s now been nearly four and he has yet to take a proper break from rewriting his notes.  
You tried playing Flash Flash Revolution to drown out the sound with your spastic finger flailing but then it bothered you that he didn't even come to see what you were doing. He didn't even ask.  
He's so fucking determined to get a 90 in his History of Western Societies class it’s ridiculous. His Professional Writing final was yesterday and he didn't study nearly this hard. He just reread what he had on paper. Not this one though. He's reread, is rewriting his entire notebook, and then has a review quiz sheet already printed and ready. 

You make a point to stretch on the bed and make noises. Your shoulders pop. Eridan doesn't even look up, or ask 'how'd _that_ feel?', he just stays hunched over his notes.  
It’s driving you absolutely insane. 

This is why you never went to university. You did two years at a local college and dove right into the work place. It helped that you were apeshit bananas with computers, but still. You're not even really sure Eridan knows what he wants to do after he gets his degree or masters or whatever the fuck he gets once he's done sitting in lecture halls and writing papers. You don't have the motivation to do any of that shit.

Sure you can code for days on end and there was a week in college that you sat playing Minecraft all day, every day. But that's something you enjoy. That's creative even. Essays on psychosocial babble and bullshit is not creative. Three and four hour lectures in massive halls of four hundred students is not creative or entertaining.  
You don't know how he does it, but your boyfriend sure is good at it...

You grab a quick shower, it’s really only for one purpose. You're pretty sure he doesn't even know you left the room and that's reason enough to clean yourself up for him. He needs a distraction. You will _be_ that distraction.  
You throw on the same clothes, skip the boxers (he'll like that), and leave your socks on the floor for him to grumble over later. The towel doesn't do much for your shaggy hair but whatever. You are clean for your studious boyfriend and that's what counts.

When you step back into your bedroom, your plan sort of flops within your mind. He's still studying. Hasn't even moved. Probably hasn't looked up. His tea is cold and untouched next to him. Eridan is so intense he hasn't even gone for a snack since he started. He's so fucking focused.

"You going to eat dinner with me?" You ask him, but he doesn't hear you. "Hey, ED." Nothing, only furious scribbling at the little wooden desk across the bedroom.  
"Eridan, food."

"Hm? What?" He looks up, eyes watering. Stupid shit probably forgot to blink. He's kind of dazed, having trouble pulling himself from the world of Western Societies.  
"Dinner. You need to eat."  
This is one of the lines he used to use on you if you fell into a coding rut and were trying to physically become one with your computer. It was a thing that happened a lot in the first year of your relationship before you got promoted and moved to management...  
He nods slowly and unclenches his fingers in a way that suggests they're cramped. Needs a hand massage, noted. He taught you how to do those for your own benefit but you know he probably would love one in return. 

You hear him follow you into the kitchen but when you turn around to ask him what he'd like to eat, he's focused on the note book he brought with him. You try to not let yourself get too worked up over it, but you sort of end up slamming some drawers and he takes a moment to ask a very sassy ' _u ok?_ '.

That's it. You're not making him dinner first. Fuck that. Distraction time is now. He's done studying and that's that.

Eridan eyes you with this confused, mild sort of fear as you stalk around to his side of the counter top. He has no idea what you're doing, and he doesn't even respond when take hold of his chin. He stares at you in this concerned, surprised sort of way like he wasn't sure you could even move that fast. 

You don't move your eyes from his as you shove his notes over the edge of the counter with your free hand.  
"...Sol?"  
"You're done studying."  
"No, I've not even rewritten the last two u-"  
"You're done."  
You try not to yank him into the kiss too roughly, but he makes a shocked little ' _mm!_ ' anyways. Eridan's hand go to your shoulders to steady, maybe to push you back a little, but then he remembers he really likes kissing you. He pulls you closer, right up against him and you push away the stool he'd almost set himself on.  
You nibble his bottom lip, open your mouth to him when he asks to lead because it’s what you wanted all along. He needs to let off some steam. He's the control freak. He can have you how he wants (which is how you want it too, but still).  
"You had this planned." He realizes, having pushed your back against the counter's lip. You chuckle and slip your hands into his pants ass pockets. Eridan rewards you with a soft ' _heh_ ' as you grind the crotch of your jeans against his tight fitting chords.  
"Yeah maybe." He goes for your button and fly about the same time as he latches onto your neck, trying to suck a dark welt into your skin. He bites down, just enough for you to know he's doing it, but not enough for it to hurt. Your jeans slide off your hips with the sort of smoothness that makes him pull back.  
"You _so_ planned this."  
He sounds amazed, in the giddy, playful sort of way that makes you so glad you thought this up. You feel his soft palms glide over your hips, smooth down your legs as he pushes your jeans to the floor. Eridan's hands cup your barely existent ass and he pulls you tight to him again. His pants feel weird on your half-hard dick, but how his breath is warm in your ear distracts you enough that it’s not an issue. His join chords join your jeans on the floor after a moment of fumbling anyways.

"Can I have you right here?" He asks, lips ghosting down your neck.  
"But we eat here."  
"I'll clean up afterwards."  
"No you won't."  
"Yes I will." He kneads his fingers into your ass in emphasise his point, and it kind of actually works. You thought maybe the two of you were too vanilla for kitchen-sex, but maybe not. You could do this. Besides, it’s for him, not you. You getting fucked into next week is a bonus.  
He noses into your hair and inhales your shampoo smell.  
"I didn't even hear you shower."  
"You could have joined me." His fingers dip into the crack of your ass and you buck into his boxer clad visible tent. "Could have helped me."  
"Mmmm nah." He nips your ear again and gives you another squeeze. "Now hang on a sec."  
He darts off into the bedroom before you can protest, scooping up both your discarded clothes as he goes. You barely have time to stand up straight again before he's back, missing his shirt and lube in hand. Eridan pushes you against the counter as gently as he can, spinning you so you're facing away from him.  
You almost get out another ' _but we_ eat _here_ ', but you hear his boxers hit the floor and then his hands are on you. Eridan slips his dainty fingers inside your shirt, smoothing them up your chest to your nipples. You didn't even know those were sensitive for you until Eridan had first touched them, but they are. That's a thing you kind of like a lot actually, because it’s a weird sort of barely there touch that makes your back bend and eyes flutter shut. Your cheeks go pink and you mouth falls open as is plucks at them and makes you shiver. It’s not a solid good feeling like when he's buried in your ass or cupping your balls- it’s nearly ticklish. So light that you squirm back against him and encourage him to buck into you. It turns you on quicker than most things and you have no fucking idea why.  
His hands are suddenly gone and you whine at him, jutting your butt out to him and trying to see him over your shoulder.

"You probably don't need much prep but," you hear the lube cap pop open. When did he even grab that? "Oh well." You flinch as you feel one of his long fingers slipping inside you, cold and slick. A second finger pushes in on the next prod and you spread your legs wider to give him more access. Eridan takes advantage of the room immediately, pushing his digits in as deep as they'll reach while holding your ass cheeks apart with his free hand. His third finger is in so much faster than usual because he knows you had to prep yourself in the shower just to clean yourself. It’s not as overwhelming as usual for the same reason, it’s just teasing. You want more, you want deeper, you want _him_. You push back onto his fingers and he grins against the back of your neck. He nips at your warm skin and moves his fingers into you faster, curving them, doing anything he can to wrench out the moan that spills from your lips.  
That's all he wanted.

He pulls his fingers away and you case them, eyes half lidded and your try and meet his gaze over your shoulder but you can't. He's focused. You feel the head of his dick push against you and you stop trying, you just push back. Eridan only lets you go onto him about an inch before he pulls back and starts again, slow and deliberate. You watch him put his bottom lip between his teeth and push into you a third time, still not going deeper and its driving you crazy but he loves it.

He looks up briefly, cheeks bright, and watches you as he finally fills you, seating himself as deep as he can and holding your hips against his. You suck in a breath once he's there and try to grab hold of the counter. You can't. It’s smooth and clean and there's nothing to hang onto to as he pulls back and thrusts inside you a moment later. You can’t keep looking over at him, but you manage to press on of your hands over his. It’s enough.  
He moves slow, like he always does at first. Eridan pulls almost all the way out before push back in with a smooth motion, holding you still and drawing soft noises from your throat. 

"Am I hurting you?"  
"No." The lip of the counter is going to leave bruises on your hips and you don't care. You won’t tell him.  
"Can I go a little faster?" He means harder. He wants to go harder and the answer is always yes. You don't mean for it to, but the words tumble out as ' _oh god yes, fuck, yes_ ' and he complies.  
You can't hold his hand any more, you need both to hold yourself up. You're on your tiptoes and already glad he isn't any taller or else this wouldn’t work. He wouldn’t be able to arc his thrust upward at the end, he wouldn't line up with you so perfectly.  
His teeth scrape against your shoulder but this is as rough as he'll ever be with you. He's the one that likes that sort of thing, not so much you.  
"So fucking good- nnn." His one hand slips a bit on your left hip, likely because it had the lube on it. Your boyfriend pants against your neck and you know you're somehow louder. Your sounds are a little higher in octave than his. You're closer than he is and neither of you have even touched your dick. You don't need it. Not with Eridan slamming into you at such a perfect angle. You're pretty sure he could have gotten this same angle on the couch, but whatever. Its great here and now and you can't complain.  
It hurts a bit more than usual when he presses you right against the counter and holds you tight, but then he's slamming into you in a way that makes you suck in air and your eyes close tight. He's got you, he's got you right there, right where you need him and you know he's getting close because his rhythm’s more random than usual. And you can’t even jack yourself off at the same time as he thrusts up into you because you need your hands to keep you off the counter. You'd pretty much be face down without them. You nearly are anyways because the fold and you end up on your elbows, gasping and moaning as your knees get weak. 

"Sol you feel so good, oh fuck."  
Your back arches with him and you bite your lip because wow, you almost cried out for him. He's so deep and so thick inside you and he just pins you there so perfect against the counter edge. You cum standing on your tiptoes, and with a sore lip from muffling your moan.  
Eridan keeps you there even though you're already winding down because he's not finished quite yet. Almost though and you can tell by how he's breathing. He hardly gets another thrust into your tightness before you feel him tense up and spill into you. 

The two of you stay there a couple minutes, catching your breath, Eridan running his hands up and down your sides to calm you. He pulls out only after he's sure you're alright and not too damaged from the counter top because he ' _knew you were tryin’ to hide that_ ' and he ' _just doesn't ever want to hurt you_ '. You're fine, thoroughly fucked and happy and wanting to go to bed and very, very fine. And you tell him so. He laughs and agrees, kissing your forehead and pulling you into a hug.

The two of you make your way back to bed on wobbly legs and just flop into the blankets. You'll manage to avoid the laptops, you always do. You don't even care that your ass is now a mess of lube and cum which is pretty gross but whatever, Eridan isn't going back to studying and that's what counts.

And you feel fucking awesome. That too.

You tuck up against him and wrap an arm around his waist, pretty content to sleep like that.  
"Thanks babe."  
You have to chuckle at him. He has no idea how cute he is with his hair all mussed up and a post-sex smile on his face. You almost forget to massage his tired hands, but he hums happily and lets you mess around with his fingers for a while. He starts to talk, more to himself than to you and you have to kiss him a bit more to shut him up. You want to rest. He _needs_ to rest.  
"Sleep. You have a final tomorrow."  
You physically have to hold him down a second later because he remembers that's a thing and tries to go back to his desk. He attempts again about two hours later when he think you're asleep but you win again and manage to keep him in bed the rest of the night… Though, you have to give him a handjob at around 6am to calm his nerves again. You best be getting an ‘ _A for Effort_ ’ in Boyfriend 101 by the time you get up to make him tea and a proper breakfast around 9. Thank fuck for his exams being at noon.

Eridan manages a 90 anyways, and you have to say you're probably just as glad as he is that finals are over.

**Author's Note:**

> like usual, let me know if you find any errors. 
> 
> Merry Christmas! 8D


End file.
